


Kiss From A Selkie

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Katara (Avatar) is a Selkie, POV Iroh (Avatar), Season 1 Alternate Universe, Selkies, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Uncle Iroh tries to help Prince Zuko understand his own feelings... It does not go well.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Kiss From A Selkie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kind of takes place in the 'Selkies' universe, which is another Zutara fanfic I wrote here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587122 
> 
> No need to read that fic to understand what's going on here, but it's there if you want to.

Uncle Iroh was… Concerned…

“Is everything okay Nephew?” he kindly enquired as he watched Prince Zuko pour his morning tea.

“Uh huh… Uh… Yeah…” Iroh winced at how his nephew seemed to be trapped somewhere between the living world and the spirit realm. He was used to getting short and snappy responses from his nephew whenever he enquired about his wellbeing, but this behaviour was… highly unusual for the young, banished prince.

“Are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

“Yeah!” Zuko responded, pouring hot tea on the kitchen counter and completely missing his teacup as he stared aimlessly into space. 

“Well… okay then.” Iroh shrugged, knowing when to back off. He had been taking care of his nephew for a very long time and knew that sometimes, letting the teenager decide when he wanted his help was the best thing to do. Whatever was getting Zuko hot and bothered, they would find a solution for, together. “If you need me, I’ll be in my room enjoying some ginseng tea.”

“Uncle!”

Iroh’s heart nearly burst out of his chest when Prince Zuko’s hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder.

“She kissed me!”

Iroh instantly forgave his nephew for nearly putting him in an early grave when he heard those three words.

“Please continue, nephew…” he ushered Zuko towards the kitchen table and sat him down. If things went well and he played his cards right, maybe in five years he would have some grandchildren.

“The selkie kissed me… under the water!” Iroh had to bite his lip when Zuko’s cheeks burned hot and he slammed the table, steam coming out of his ears. “She stole my first kiss!”

Oh! Iroh did notice that there was some tension between Katara the selkie and his nephew, but maybe things had simmered down between them during their mission to rescue the Avatar, the selkie’s brother and Iroh himself from Admiral Zhao. Perhaps this was a good old fashioned case of enemies to friends to lovers?

“And… you’re unhappy about that, Prince Zuko?”

The prince bit his lip and held his head like he was nursing a headache, before closing his eyes and groaning. Iroh sat there patiently watching Zuko’s internal struggle with amusement, enjoying the fact that the prince was thinking about something other than his quest to capture the Avatar for a change.

“Uh… I don’t know…” Zuko shyly stared at the ground. “I kind of liked it… It was- it was nice. She… looked into my eyes and told me how handsome I was before she got closer and-and I leaned in towards her and…”

This pleased Uncle Iroh and assured him that the selkie hadn’t just taken what she wanted from his nephew without a care for Zuko’s feelings.

“That’s fine Prince Zuko.”

Those words seemed to break the prince from his lovestruck trance.

“No it’s not fine!” Zuko shouted, obviously annoyed he wasn’t getting the response he had been hoping for. Iroh rolled his eyes at his nephew’s naivety and ignorance, wondering if Zuko knew him at all. When would he ever say enjoying a kiss from a pretty girl was a bad thing? “Katara is the enemy Uncle!”

“Sometimes that’s what makes it hotter.” Iroh said slyly as he took a sip of his tea.

Zuko sat there in silence before he fully registered what his Uncle was saying to him.

“You’re disgusting!” Zuko groaned as he shot up onto his feet so fast, he knocked his chair over. “I should have known talking to you about this would be a mistake! I’m going to my room!”

Iroh sighed as he watched his nephew storm down the hall, knocked one of the poor servants flat on their behind and slam the door of his chambers with a loud thud.

Maybe he would get some grandkids in ten years… 


End file.
